User blog:Omnicube1/Charlemagne vs. Genghis Khan
Charlemagne, one of the earliest kings of Europe who brought a majority of the continent under his domain, vs. Genghis Khan, one of the finest leaders Asia has produced, Genghis' reign helped bring Asian unity. Who is deadliest? BATTLE King Charlemagne in riding in a horse-drawn carriage and is collaborating with his head adviser. "What do we do with the pagans in the east?" questions Charlemagne. "They are quite stubborn and have built a defensive wall, preventing our people from traveling through their lands. I say we send in our swift riders and eliminate the threat," his adviser says. "I will ride with my men to dispel the evil-doers," says Charlemagne with confidence. "Very good, sir, very good," comments the adviser. A flying arrow lands right into the throat of the adviser. Two more arrows land into the carriage driver. Charlemagne draws his fransisca and frantically makes his way out of his vehicle. He sees a warrior from the far east named Genghis Khan with a Mongolian bow in hand. The Frankish king hurls the fransisca at him but Khan merely steps aside. The Mongolian fires another arrow but it lands onto the wooden siding of the carriage. Charlemagne grabs another fransisca and hurls it, this time it makes a gash on Khan's right thigh. Genghis grabs a nearby Guan Dao, plunged into the ground. He charges down the hill and approaches his enemy. Charlemagne, in turn, grabs his Boar spear, which he was going to use in his hunting trip. He stabs at Khan's head but Genghis moves it away. He slashes and is able to cut across Charlemagnes chest. It leaves a huge tear. Charlemagne pulls off his robe and reveals a scratched piece of plate armor. "Thought I would die easily, huh?" taunts Charlemagne. He takes the Boar spear and uses it to dislodge the Guan Dao out of Khan's hands. Charlemagne stabs again, but Khan draws his Dao just in time to deflect the blow. He slashes and stabs but Charlemagne is able to parry them easily with his signature sword. The Frank stabs back and is able to pierce Khan's weak leather and iron armor easily. Khan begin's to bleed but makes one last effort. He takes out his iron-flanged mace and Mongolian knife and uses both with deadly precision. He swings his mace and it is able to crush Charlemagne's left arm. With his strong hand, he takes the spiked club that was lying under the seat in his carriage. He swings and the spikes cut across Khan's face. He grabs the wounds in horror and stares at the blood on his hand. Khan, in anger, slashes with his knife but he is so weak he begins to collapse. He lands right into the arms of his foe. Charlemagne, holding Khan up, takes out his seax and stabs Genghis' stomach several times until guts begin to hang out. "God has no mercy for you pagan!" he whispers into the dying man's ear. Next match-up will be: Red Army, the Communist revolutionaries who established the Soviet Union and established red triumph, vs. Communist Party of China, Chinese soldiers who fought the Japanese and Kuomintang to control China through the fists of communism Category:Blog posts